


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XII

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i got diabetes writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: In love.





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XII

Yuri woke up to a piercing pain in his lower abdomen, feeling as if a spear was going through his guts. He let out an agonized cry and folded in two, placing his hands on top of his tummy.  
  
"Beka, help me." He cried, turning to see that Otabek's space on the bed was empty.  
  
Right then, an even more intense pain in his lower abdomen made him fall back again and cry out even louder. Shaking, he rose from the bed and stood on trembling feet, his small frame, looking even smaller inside Otabek's old sweater. He placed one hand on his pained tummy and with the other he held on to the bedroom door, trying to keep himself from collapsing on the ground.  
  
"Beka, where are you? My tummy... The baby...We need you." He said with a weak voice and tears in his eyes. He let his gaze drop on the ground and that's when he saw that blood was dripping down his legs, a few drops had already stained the floor. Yuri let out a loud sob.  
  
"No! No, please!" He said through sobs and placed his hands over his legs trying to wipe the blood with them but it was too much and it kept running down Yuri's legs.  
  
He frantically ran to the bathroom, sobbing and tried to wash his hands from the blood. He pulled some toilet paper and began trying to wipe the blood on his legs with it.  
  
"No. Don't die, baby. Don't die." He said through sobs, wiping the blood away while new blood was rolling down his legs. "Please. I love you so much. I love you more than anything. I'll be better from now on. I'll be more careful. I promise, baby. I love you. Please, stay with me."  
  
Yuri jerked up, his eyes wide in shock and his breathing hard. He put his hands on top of his belly and started crying, the sobs shaking his entire body.  
  
Otabek, who was sleeping next to him, was immediately awake, the moment he heard Yuri's cries. With one quick movement he was on his knees in front of Yuri, cupping his face. Yuri was a mess, hair disheveled and his face red and wet with tears.  
  
"Yura, what's wrong, baby? Talk to me." Otabek pleaded.  
  
Yuri attempted to speak through the sobs. "Blood...between my legs...Beka... The baby..."  
  
Otabek checked Yuri's lower half in panic, trying to find the blood Yuri was talking about. But, there was nothing there. "Yura, there is no blood."  
  
But Yuri was frantic. "I had chamomile tea yesterday... because my stomach ached... and then I googled it and found that chamomile can cause miscarriage. I didn't know, Beka. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I killed our baby."  
  
Otabek put his hand between Yuri's legs again and then he brought it in front of Yuri's face. Cupping the back of his head, he forced him to look at it. "You're not bleeding, Yura. Look at my hand. Look."  
  
Yuri did and immediately stopped crying.  
  
"See, no blood. It was just a bad dream." Otabek said calmly.  
  
"A dream? It felt so real." Yuri said still in shock.  
  
Otabek pulled him closer into a tight hug but Yuri pushed him away and ran to the bathroom where he threw up. Otabek ran after him and helped him wash his face, pulling him into a tight hug afterwards.

"Yura, I'm not a doctor but I believe that you need to drink liters of tea to actually cause a miscarriage."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I should have known better." Yuri said angrily and pushed Otabek away.  
  
He walked into their bedroom and put his pants and shoes on and walked to the front door.  
  
"Where are you going, Yura?" Otabek asked irritated.  
  
"I'm going to the drugstore and i'm going to buy a pregnancy test to make sure it's still there."  
  
Otabek held the blond by his shoulders. "Yura, the baby is still there. It's safe. Please, stop this madness."  
  
Yuri's eyes watered. " I fucking need to make sure." He sobbed and wiped the tears with his hands. "So, you either come with me to the drugstore or I go alone. Choose!" Yuri said stubbornly.  
  
Otabek sighed. "Fine. Let's go to the drugstore."

After Yuri took the pregnancy test, they sat on the bed, Yuri between Otabek's legs, his legs over Otabek's knee, his hands holding the positive pregnancy test close to his heart.  
  
Otabek with one hand he was caressing Yuri's hips and with the other his hair.  
  
Yuri looked up at him with big sad eyes. "I'm going crazy, aren't I?" He said with a bitter smile.  
  
"You just worry too much." Otabek replied affectionately and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I can't help it. I used to think that once I get pregnant, I will stop worry and be happy all the time but now I feel even more worried. No, worried isn't the right word. I feel fucking scared that I might do something wrong and harm it. Its life is so fragile, Beka and if something happens to it, I'll die." Yuri let a few tears roll down his face again and Otabek hugged him tight.  
  
"Yura, how many times have I told you that everything will be alright?" He asked softly.  
  
"Many." Yuri replied wiping his tears.  
  
"And was I ever wrong?"  
  
"Nope." A small smile appeared on Yuri's face.  
  
"Then believe me when I say that everything will keep being alright. Our baby is healthy."  
  
"I- I just need to know it's in there, Beka. Constantly. I want to finally see my bump growing, so I can put my hand on it and know that it's in there, still with me. I'm not showing and it's killing me."  
  
"You think you're not showing but you do." Otabek whispered.  
  
Yuri's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? I have no baby bump yet."  
  
"Yeah you don't but other things give you away. Other people might not be able to see them but I can, Yura. Your hips and face have become  rounder and your skin and hair are glowing, making you even more beautiful, if that is even possible. And you smell very sweet like candy." Otabek said stroking Yuri's hair.  
  
A big smile formed on Yuri's lips. "You always know how to make me feel better." He said and pulled Otabek down into a tender kiss, slipping his tongue inside the Kazakh's warm mouth.  
  
"So, tonight is the night." Otabek said when they broke the kiss giddily.  
  
Yuri frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The night, Yura." Otabek said giddily once again.  "The night where I am taking you out on a fancy restaurant and we dance waltz. Did you forget?"  
  
Yuri rolled his eyes. "God, Beka, why do we need a fancy restaurant? I'm happy to stay home, wathing TV on the couch all night."  
  
"Please, Yura. I booked this place two weeks earlier. Besides, I want us to do something special for our Friday night. Please..." Otabek pleaded and nuzzled Yuri's neck, kissing his bonding mark.  
  
"Fine, Beka. Okay, we're going."  
  
"Thank you, baby. You can wear that black suit that makes you look hot and braid your hair anyway you like." Otabek said still nuzzling Yuri's neck. 

"I said okay. Now go. You'll be late for work."

 

 

 

Yuri and Otabek arrived at the restaurant at around 9pm and they were led to their table by the waiter. Once they ordered and they were left alone, Otabek took a good look at Yuri under the restaurant's warm lights. Yuri looked etheral with his hair braided back and his total black suit.  
  
"You're stunning." Otabek said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Yuri blushed and averted his gaze. "So why did you bring me here, Beka? What's so special about this restaurant?" Yuri asked changing the subject completely.  
  
"No reason. I just wanted to try it." Otabek said sipping some water .  
  
"I can tell when you're lying, Beka baby." Yuri teased while he stretched his leg underneath the table to caress Otabek's calf with his foot.  
  
"Yura, stop!" He whispered. "And I am not lying."  
  
"I don't believe you. Come on, say it. What do you have in mind? Do you plan to fuck me in the fancy toilets of this place. We can pretend that I am a high class escort and you are my billionaire client."  
  
Otabek nearly drowned in his glass of water and Yuri let out a loud laugh, making some heads turn to look at them.  
  
"Jesus, Yura. I just want to spend a nice Friday night with my husband away from home. No sex. Just romance. Is that so weird?" Otabek whispered angrily and crossed his arms before his chest.  
  
"Chill, Beka baby. I'm just playing with you. Don't be mad. I'm sorry." Yuri replied with a serious tone.  
  
Otabek sighed. "I only want us to have a special night together."  
  
"Then we will do just that. I promise I'll behave from now on." Yuri replied.  
  
Otabek let out a small smile and he was about to say something but their food arrived just then. The Kazakh started eating what he had ordered but Yuri kept starring at the plate in front of him. He cut a small piece of his chicken and tried to put it in his mouth but he couldn't. It made him feel nauseous.  
  
"Beka?" He whispered.  
  
Otabek turned to look at him while chewing his own food.  
  
"I can't eat the food." Yuri whined.  
  
Otabek frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"It makes me nauseous."  
  
"Do you want to order something else? What do you want to eat, baby?"

"Don't be mad." 

Otabek frowned. "Say it."

Yuri lowered his gaze. "Oregano chips and chocolate cake."  
  
Otabek chuckled and his frown vanished. "I doubt this place has chips but we can take the chocolate cake with us and get the oregano chips from somewhere else."  
  
"Y-you mean we're leaving?"  
  
Otabek smiled softly. "What's the point of staying here, if you can't eat the food, Yura? Come." Otabek said and stood up, taking Yuri's hand in his own and leading him away from their table.  
  
Once they paid and put on their coats, they stepped outside. Otabek held Yuri's hand and began to walk but Yuri stopped, pulling his hand away.  
  
"Beka, I'm sorry." He said and broke into crying. "I ruined our night. First with my stupid humor and then the food. I'm so sorry." He sniffed.  
  
Otabek smiled and cupped his face. "You didn't ruin anything, baby. Don't  worry about it."  
  
"But you booked this table two weeks ago and we didn't even dance waltz like you wanted." Yuri looked at his husband with his sad feline eyes and Otabek couldn't help but pull him into a passionate kiss, still holding his head inside his two hands. Yuri felt Otabek's tongue invading his mouth and he moaned into the kiss.  
  
Otabek pulled back, a line of saliva still connecting their lips. "Who gives a fuck about a restaurant and a stupid waltz. I only wanted to take special care of you and make you happy. So how about you stop being a crybaby, Plisetsky and we go get the oreganon chips? Our little one craves chips and chocolate cake."  
  
Yuri giggled. "Fuck. Okay, yeah let's go."

 

 

They sat on a bench for Yuri to eat his oregano chips and chocolate cake. The moment the blond set his ass down, he begun devouring his food, moaning into it and commenting how good it was. Otabek was just looking at him with an amused smile on his face.  
  
Yuri took one huge bite of chocolate cake and stuffed his mouth with as many chips as possible. "Beka, this is heaven." He said his eyes rolling back. "You want some?" He asked with a stuffed mouth and pointed the chocolate cake and chips at him.  
  
Otabek chuckled. "Nah, thanks. I ate at the restaurant."  
  
Yuri shrugged his shoulder. "You're missing out." He said and kept devouring his food.  
  
Otabek looked at his shoes and smiled at himself, when suddenly he heard a burp. He turn his gaze at Yuri, to see the blond with a hand placed on top of his stomach and a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry." Yuri said. The smile of satisfaction still on his face.  
  
"Don't apologize. I'm happy you enjoyed it."  
  
Yuri moved closer to the Kazakh, wrapping his arm around his and resting his head on his shoulder. He looked around him. "I used to come to this park for running when I was living with Lilia. Once I found a baby bird wounded on the ground. It must have fell off its nest and someone hit it with their bike. I tried getting it to the vet as fast as possible but it died in my hands just two minutes before I got there."  
  
"I'm sorry." Otabek said.  
  
Yuri smiled bitterly. "Its mum must have been very sad, coming home and not finding her baby, not knowing what happened to it. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I kept wishing I could talk bird, so that I could find her and tell her what happened to her baby."  
  
Otabek turned to look at him with eyes full of adoration and cupped his face. "Yura, you are so.... I don't know... Perfect, heavensent. I love you so much." He said with a wide smile on his face and leaned in to crush their lips together.  
  
Yuri giggled into the kiss and Otabek broke it, taking Yuri's hands in his own. "Yura, remember when you asked me to marry you? How quick everything happened?"  
  
Yuri seemed puzzled for a moment but then smiled. "Yeah, I really had a hard time convincing my grandpa." He chuckled. "Alphas propose to omegas not the other way around, he used to say."  
  
"Remember how hard life was at first? We didn't have a house or much money. Do you remember?"  
  
"Yeah but the next year I won all my competitions and we became rich, Beka baby." Yuri smiled again.  
  
"I always believed that I didn't give you what you deserve those first months of our marriage." Otabek reached inside his pocket to pulled out a small velvet box. "I didn't have enough money to buy you nice stuff. I felt like a failure. An alpha that can't provide for his omega. I felt ashamed of myself. You had every right to leave me and find someone better but you stuck with me. I couldn't even buy you a nice ring, like other people do to their loved ones." He placed the small velvet box between Yuri and him.  
  
Yuri's eyes widened. "Beka?" He said and felt his eyes watering.  
  
"So, I got you one now." Otabek opened the box to reveal a delicate golden ring with an emerald stone in the color of Yuri's eyes on it. "It still isn't the most expensive one but now I can buy you nice stuff and I intend to do that for the rest of my life because I love you and the baby more than anything and I promise to take care of you both."  
  
Yuri was crying. "That's why you wanted to go to this stupid restaurant? Because you want to give me nice stuff?"  
  
"I-Yeah... The ring was supposed to be the big surprise." Otabek admitted.  
  
"Silly, Beka." Yuri chuckled and wiped his tears. "I don't need fancy stuff. I'm happy in our home, cuddled up with you, watching TV and having your baby inside me."  
  
"Yura..." Otabek felt his eyes watering.  
  
"But this ring looks so cool, Beka. Will you finally put it on me or not?"  
  
Otabek let out a small laugh, taking Yuri's hand in his own and putting it on Yuri's ring finger, making Yuri's delicate pale hand look even more beautiful.  
  
"You still owe me a dance." Otabek whispered.  
  
Yuri looked around him. "Here?"  
  
Otabek nodded and Yuri  muffled a fine and stood up. Otabek rose too, placing his hands on Yuri's waist. Yuri placed his around Otabek's neck. 

The Kazakh begun humming a slow melody, unknown to Yuri and they start moving their hips to the rhythm. After a few seconds it started snowing softly, snowflakes landing on their heads and shoulders.  
  
"Beka, it's snowing." Yuri said excitedly.  
  
Otabek stopped singing and opened his eyes, only to see Yuri smiling widely at him.  
"Wanna head home?"  
  
Yuri shook his head and placed it on Otabek's shoulder. "Let's dance a little longer."  
  
Otabek nodded and continued humming the unknown melancholic melody. 

 

 

 

When they arrived home, Yuri pulled Otabek by the hand, asking to follow him because he wanted to show him something. They stood outside the guest room, when Yuri turned to look at him with a face crimson red.  
  
"Beka, I know we said we will turn the guest room into the baby's room but I- I did something and I want to show you."  
  
"Alright." replied Otabek awkwardly.  
  
"If you don't agree with it, I can change it. I don't mind." Yuri explained.  
  
"Yura, did you put tiger stripes on the walls?" Otabek asked in fear, making Yuri chuckle.  
  
"No, no. It's nothing like that. Come." Yuri said and opened the door to the guest room.  
  
They turned the lights on and walked inside. In the far corner of the room, there was the bed but it this had lots of blankets on it.  
  
"Th-this is my nest. I made it two days ago, when you were at work, with our blankets. We are in serious need of new blankets now, Beka." Yuri let out a timid laugh.  
  
Otabek remained silent for a long time just starring at the nest before him.  
  
"Y-you don't like it, Beka? It's alright. I can unmake it." Yuri stepped forward to remove the blankets but Otabek stopped him, catching him by the arm.  
  
"Don't." He said with a raspy voice. "It's beautiful."  
  
Yuri turned to look at him. "Beka, are you crying?"  
  
A few tears rolled down Otabek's face. "Damn! This is really happening, isn't it? We are having a baby."  
  
"Wow, Beka. You're quick." Yuri teased him.  
  
"Shut up!" Otabek chuckled and pulled him into a strong hug, trapping Yuri's lower lip into his mouth and sucking it hard. Yuri moaned and opened his mouth wider for Otabek's tongue to enter him and his hands moved lower, cupping Otabek's buttcheeks and pulling him even closer, feeling Otabek's erection against his own and the Kazakh moaned.  
  
Otabek pushed a lock of Yuri's hair behind his ear. "I wanna fuck you inside that nest."  
  
Yuri squizzed Otabek's buttcheeks. "What happened to no sex only romance, you were preaching about in the restaurant." He said and pushed his hips forward to create more friction between their erections.  
  
Otabek begun unbuttoning Yuri's shirt. "I changed my mind. You're too tempting."  
  
Yuri purred as Otabek kept undressing him, until he was finally completely naked. Otabek ran his hand down Yuri's chest and moved them lower to his tummy, resting them there. "So beautiful...my Yura."  
  
Yuri took the Kazakh by the hand and led him towards the nest. Sitting on the bed, the blond unbuckled Otabek's belt while the Kazakh was taking off his own shirt. Once Otabek was fully naked, Yuri ran his fingertips over his lower abdomen and down his thighs.  
  
"Yura, lay back." Otabek whispered and Yuri did. Now Yuri's lean, pale body was sprawled in bed on full display for Otabek to marvel. His snow-white skin that looked like satin and his glossy eyes so full of lust made Otabek feel enslaved. He lowered his body and placed it on top of Yuri's, burying his face in Yuri's neck, "I love you." He whispered.  
  
Yuri cupped his face and wrapped his legs around his waist. "I love you too, my alpha." He said and smiled timidly.  
  
Otabek looked up and smiled widely. "You never call me that."  
  
"I know but right now it fits." Yuri turned red.  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"Because now, in this nest, with our baby inside me, I feel closer to you than ever. I'm happy I'm yours, Beka." Yuri covered his eyes with hands. "I feel so stupid when I become a sap." He said smiling widely.  
  
Otabek pulled his hand away from his face, bringing it to his lips and kissing Yuri's wrist. "I think it's the cutest thing ever." Otabek whispered and moved lower while planting sucking soft kisses on Yuri's neck and chest. He put his finger on Yuri's nipple pulled gently. Yuri moaned and Otabek took the nipple inside his mouth and sucked it hard, curling his tongue around it and capturing it in his teeth.  
  
Yuri's back arched and moaned. "Beka...fuck." He whimpered.  
  
Otabek chuckled. "Soon your breasts will swell and your nipples will be more sensitive than they are now and I will fuck you even harder then while I suck them."

Yuri moaned. "Beka...more." he sobbed.  
  
Otabek went lower placing kisses on Yuri's stomach and his belly. He caressed the blond's lower abdomen. "Our baby is in there." He said and looked up at Yuri who was looking at him with a smile on his face.  
  
"Say hi to it." Yuri whispered.  
  
"Hi, baby. I love you, baby." He said placing a soft kiss on the tummy and hearing Yuri laugh meekly. Then, he moved even lower and pulled Yuri's thighs over his shoulders. He began kissing Yuri's inner thighs, sucking hard and biting, trying to leave his marks all over the sensitive skin. "Yura, you are so beautiful." He whimpered and thruster his tongue inside Yuri's hole without warning, moaning and tasting the blond.  
  
The moment Yuri felt Otabek's warm tongue entering him, feeling it rub inside him and sensing the vibrations from Otabek's moan throughout his entire body, he nearly came with a muffled scream, his eyes filling with tears. "Beka..." He cried out.  
  
The Kazakh kept fucking the blond with his tongue rubbing it over Yuri's sensitive spot, knowing it could make him crazy.  
  
"Stop, Beka baby." Yuri ran his fingers through the Kazakh's raven hair and tried to pull his head away from his hole. "Please, stop. I'm too tired. I will come right away." He whispered.  
  
Otabek wiped the saliva running down his jaw with the back of his hand and placed himself on top of Yuri again.  
  
"Do you want me to turn?" Yuri asked.  
  
"No." Otabek caressed his cheek. "I wanna look at your face." He said and aligned his cock with Yuri's hole, slowly entering him, giving time for the blond to get used to the stretching.  
  
Yuri wrapped his hands around Otabek's neck and whimpered loudly as he felt the intrusion of Otabek's huge cock, rubbing his insides and filling him up so perfectly. "I love you, Beka."  
  
Otabek growled  began thrusting into Yuri deeper and deeper, cupping Yuri's face he kissed him deeply and Yuri sobbed into the kiss.  
  
"Do you like it?" Otabek asked, changing his position a little to hit Yuri's spot from a different angle.  
  
Yuri nodded and let his eyes roll back. "I'm close." He said through cries.  
  
"Look at me." Otabek said with a strict tone.  
  
Yuri did, his gaze hazed from his approaching orgasm, his lips had formed a perfect "o" and soon his was cumming, his body spasming from the waves of pleasure his orgasm hit him with.  
  
Otabek came right then too, spilling deep inside of Yuri and collapsing on top of him.  
  
Yuri stroked Otabek's hair that had fallen on his forehead and smiled softly at him.  
  
"Hey." Otabek said.  
  
"Hi." Yuri grinned.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Yuri purred. "Happy, sleepy...You?"  
  
"Me too." Otabek said and sighed. "I'll go get a towel to clean you up."  
  
Yuri hugged him tight. "No, don't move. We'll clean up tomorrow. Let's just sleep now. Pull the covers up."  
  
"You have my cum all over your thighs."  
  
Yuri shrugged his shoulders. "I love your cum. " Yuri smirked but Otabek tried to rise up again. "No, Beka, please don't leave me. I need to feel you, baby, please."  
  
Otabek sighed. "I can never deny you anything." He said and rolled on this back.  
  
Yuri smiled widely, kissing him on the cheek and resting his head on Otabek's chest. "Because you love me."  
  
Otabek hugged him tight and closed his eyes. "Mmm... Yeah I do."


End file.
